To be in love
by Man On Hot Wheels
Summary: Prince Blaine has a tendacy of falling in love with people of lower social class. He sees a beautiful, elegant adn quite stylish slave Kurt Hummel, and with the helping of his friends the wooing insues.  part of glee roleplay


Chapter 1

For Blaine Anderson

By: Artie Abrams the amazing

AN: For a glee roleplay. My character Artie Abrams wrote this for Blaine Anderson. If you're intersted in following Artie go to .com

Otherwise enjoy Artie's humor in story form. :)

It was a chilly morning as the sun started to rise, but the young prince, Blaine Anderson, had yet to rest. His mind was consumed by the chilling beauty of a mere slave, but he was like no slave Blaine had ever seen. No…he had an air of confidence that a peasant should ever have. His head held high like he owned the ground he stomped on, his clothing made of fine silk and fashionable for the era, and his hair…Blaine was amazed how perfect without a hair sculpting concoction like he owned.

He lifted his body off the bed, ready to bother his own slave, Artiemius. He never really considered the handicapped man a slave, more like an assistant. Telling him what he would likely forgot and warning him he was a prince, not a peasant.

Ah, he forgot he had to train with the Warbler Knights. His two best friends Sir Wesley and David were going to be waiting for him when the sun was in the middle of the sky.

Before he walked into the bathing chambers his trusty sidekick Artiemius appeared in his special moving chair that one of the smarter Warbler Knights, probably Thadius, made for the man. He wore his usually lazy smile eyes covered with special spectacles to also enhance his sight.

"Yo, you have to eat breakfast, then go fight with your friends, after that you have to clean up and meet with King Karofsky." He said lazily as it was still early in the morning and Artiemius was not a morning person.

"Pavarotti is saddled up and ready when you are." He said as well, speaking of Blaine's beloved stallion.

"Artiemius…" Blaine said swallowing deeply, "I think I'm in love…"

"Please, not another stable boy." Artiemius said exasperated. It was like Blaine had no taste in his fellow people. He never loved a noble or even another homosexual prince. It was always someone of lower class.

"No…not another…fiasco." He failed to mention the other males name but Artiemius didn't need it. He knew who it was, with that hair.

"Then who?"

"Kurofsky's Slave." If Artiemius been drinking tea he would've spit it out, since he didn't have the drink he stayed with dramatically crossing his arms and sending Blaine a glare.

"You CAN'T be serious…. Please tell me you're NOT serious. 'Cause if you are you can count me out !" Artiemius growled crossing his arms.

Then Blaine sent him that look. The look he sent if Pavarotti was hurt or when Wesley caught a bad cold and barely survived. The look he sent when his first dog died or rabies, or his favorite jar of hair sculptor broke.

"Please, Artiemius? Please?" was all that was need to break the wall that Artiemius made. He sighed and looked down shaking his head.

"Alright! Alright! How do you want me you help you?,_Your Highness?_" He hiss sarcastically, crossing his arms. He got a smile from Blaine as the man grabbed the handles from his chair pushing him out.

"HOW IN THE WORLD YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THIS GENIUS?" Hissed Artiemius laying on the ground.

Princess Berry and Blaine's distant cousin looked with disdain. "Flail a little bit you fool , look hurt run over! SOMETHING!"

"Evil wench, demon woman!" Artiemius hissed under his breath and started to move around the best he could.

"Rachel, are you sure this going to work. I wanted you to help me, not make poor Artiemius roll in the dirt like some swine." Blaine interjected ready to call it quits.

"Nonsense! Here comes the King now!" Blaine sputtered watched two carriage horses come into view.

"Rachel are you insane?" Artiemius wailed scared for the rest of his moving body.

"Watch this!" She pushed Blaine in front of Artiemius and she directed him to raise his hands.

"Stop!" Blaine said strongly, though he was quivering in fear himself.

The horses stopped a mere few inches in front of him, Blaine looked like a wideeyd doe but quickly fixed that looking brave and handsome.

Karofsky the king of Lima stomped out growling, "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed at Blaine getting in his face. Kurt slipped out behind him wondering what all the commotion was about, the naturally curious creature he was, Willoughby safely in his arms.

"Er, you see!" he said collecting himself and puffing his chest. "I was saving this poor peasant from his demise." He grinned at Kurt which earned him an eyeroll from the slave.

"…Why didn't you just move him?" the king asked thoroughly confused. Then the King's number one knight came into view. Once a slave that moved up the ranks, now a knight, Azimio.

He bowed to the King and Prince, giving Artie the stank eye, "He is no mere peasant , sire. It is his cripple slave Artiemius." He hissed in disdain.

"Hey!" Artiemius squawked indignantly.

Karofsky glared at the prince pushing Kurt behind him. Blaine wanted to reach out and and save him from the beast of a man but he knew it was too late.

"I know you want my slave, I am not fool Prince Anderson." Hissed the much taller king.

Rachel came into view holding Pavarotti's bridle in her small dainty hand. "Hah, you are a fool for not giving him to a better owner!" the princess hissed back.

"Dude, he's not a lamp." Artiemius squawked again.

Blaine looked guilty for a second knowing it was true. Kurt of the Hummel-Anderson clan was no item. He was stolen away from his father during one night the blacksmith was on a hunt. His brother Finn, a knight for the deranged King, has been trying to get him back since then, but not being the cleanest hay in the bale, he's failed to succeed.

"Sorry if I come off on the wrong foot, King Karofsky, I am merely trying to make a statement on how good my kingdom is! See how we love to help each other! It's so nice here!" he swung his fist to the side with a goofy grin trying to make his point valuable.

You heard a scoff behind the giant and a mew. Karofsky rose an eyebrow and shook his head, "Quite frankly, Prince Blaine, Dalton is boring and full of uneducated hicks. The closest place for entertainment is a bar and my knights are not the ones to get drunk." You heard another scoff behind the giant and Azimio turned and glared at the slave.

Blaine was amused but not offended; he learned to ignore people ignorant of his beautiful section of the world. People were friendly and welcoming. The farmland was healthy and flourished with vegetables and the Warbler Knights believed in chivalry and romance.

It was nearly perfect, but he needed his fellow king. Without this missing…piece he couldn't function correctly. His mind wandered for hours thinking of those glasz eyes.

The King ranted a bit more before going inside his carriage ready to carry on to their meeting. He looked again as Kurt came into view. The boy looked bored, uninterested. Willoughby was by his ear, he swore the cat was speaking to him but then he questioned his own sanity right after.

"Ugh, a little help here? As rich as the soil is, it is not delicious and quite frankly I prefer looking at the world from a more positive perspective…like on my chair!" Rachel and Blaine helped the disabled man up setting him down on his chair. He rubbed his clothing indignantly looking at the royals.

"You have all the things in the things in the world and ya'll go for the one thing you CANNOT have… unbelievable." He mumbled rolling down the road.

Rachel glared and mentioned, "Why not go for the impossible? When you get it the feeling of achievement is quite overwhelming really." She walked head high not even bothering with Pavarotti who neighed gently.

"For tolerating all this madness you get an extra apple, okay?" he said petting the white steed face and muzzle.

He jumped on the horse, and settled himself on the saddle. He looked feeling the back was empty.

Karofsky watched the retreating prince and smirked at Azimio.

"I know I said this place was boring but I need more land…"

Azimio smirked and crossed his thick arms. "I know what you're getting at my King."

Kurt looks wary and held Willoughby by his chest sighing worriedly. He really wanted to get away from both excuses of human beings but didn't have the strength to. He only had the cat his step-mother Carole had given to him.

He remembered her saying she got him from a special witch. At first he thought the cat was cursed but then he realized it was enchanted. With this cat around, Karofsky didn't feel any lust and Azimio never turned violent towards him. He wished it could talk sometimes, feeling as isolated and bored as Rapunzel herself.

He then heard they wanted to conquer Dalton? The first place he felt at peace with since he lost Mercedes, and his family. He smiled thinking of the princes advances, and rolled his eyes at his attempts. He quietly fixed his hair feeling a few strands out of place.

He looked at the cat, which mewed at him. He hugged it close glad Karofsky never thought of taking him away.

The knight and prince plotted until they met up with the rest of the crew at Dalton Castle. Sir Finn and Sir Puckerson were awaiting them both with bored looks on his face.

"No Finn, swords are made by metal fairies? Isn't your father a blacksmith?" Puckerson said bored and annoyed.

"Your point? I never seen any smiths made so I can't really prove that." Puckerson gave him an incredulous look but left it be. He was not going to argue with a dimwit.

He looked to the side seeing, Sir Jefferson and Nicholas staring forward. He may have been promiscuous but a fool he was not. They were watching him like hawks. He glared at them earning his own glares in return. Finn looked forward excited that the King arrived. Not because Karofsky, of course, because he would be able to keep an eye on precious Kurt.

Sir Puckerson rolled his eyes. He came for the princesses and that's that, maybe a loose queen or two if they were up for it.

Another knight joined the two Warblers; he was clad in a silver blue armor from head to toe. No one knew his true identity but that he was part of the Warbler circle of knights. He was known as the Blue Knight, as legendary as the Black Knight of Camelot.

He greeted the King with a bow and lead them within the castle. Sir Jefferson and Nicholas mounted their stead trotting to where the two knights rested, "Follow us or you'll get no quarters. "Was the friendly retort they got as the two soon stood and mounted their own steeds.

"I heard there was going to be a lot of princesses", Said Finn as they trotted forward, "I hope they're pretty."

Puckerson rolled his eyes at Finn, "You're simply ridiculous Finn." Was all he said at the naïve man. Finn, of course, was confused as they road forward watching Prince train.

He was small but compact and easily dodged and countered the attacks getting cheered on by three princesses, a cripple, and a black man.

"Boo, you suck Asian man!" hissed a tan skinned one.

"Blaine, show them that small doesn't mean weak!" yelled a petite yet loud brunette.

"You are both good! Keep on go for the crown!" yelled a pretty blonde one.

Artimius clapped on watching the spectacle with interest. "Bet you one piece of silver, Blaine wins." He bet David. The knight grinned and accepted feeling that the smaller man stood no chance.

"Wow, we never have this much fun…" Finn whined and Puckerson only nodded in acknowledgement. "All….the…girls…" was all his mind could comprehend ignoring the men. They soon made it to their sleeping chambers grumbling at the lack of hospitality.

"Do I look good, Artiemius?" Blaine asked sculpting his hair like a pro.

"Er, how am I supposed to know?" he asked with bite in his voice. "I'm your slave not your hairdresser." He explained looking bored with the whole thing.

"If you see Kurt-"

"Only say good things don't talk about your curly hair, your height, and don't mention your obsessive grooming habits, got it. Now go and have dinner with a bunch of strangers and enjoy it!"He said shrugging.

"Wish me luck, Artiemius." He whimpered a bit unsure of himself.

"Think of it as wooing the crowd when you serenade them in one of those outdoor concerts. Use your charm, wit, and good looks." Artiemius complemented pushing him out. "Be good!" he shouted before shaking his head and rolling to slave quarters.

Blaine nodded fixing his crown and nodding. He walked forward with new found confidence. He walked down the stairs and saw the kings and queens. He gulped and sat down ready for the dreadful dinner.


End file.
